Take a Chance
by Socially Awkward Cupcake
Summary: "I don't care if this was all a lie. A bet with your friend to get me into bed. The fact is you're involved now and HE will not leave you alone. There is nothing you can do about it, Redfox. I am so sorry." -/ Sorry about short description. Mainly Gajeel x Levy with some Natsu x Lucy and Gray x Juvia.
1. Chapter 1

Gajeel Redfox, the bad boy misfit of Fairy Tail Academy formally part of the run down public school Phantom Lord High he was offered a Scholarship to the private school after the two got schools got into a huge brawl, Gajeel was recruited to join Fairy Tails martial arts team along with Juvia Loxsar. At first he turned it down, the posh pansy school wasn't for him. It was only a private academy because it would only accept students with special talents, didn't really need a lot of money to be a part of it since the headmaster didn't expect the students to have to pay to learn so people from all different backgrounds attended. Gajeel realized that if he was going to be able to live alone with his younger brother Rogue he didn't want to have to dish out cash for an education and maybe when he's older Rogue could join too. That was thinking ahead though since he was only in Sabertooth Nursery, which cost a hell of a lot more than he had wanted to pay but while Gajeel was busy at school and work there was no one to look after the kid so he had no choice. He hated making choices like do they eat this week or do they heat up their home when it's cold.

However thanks to his new school he'd made acquaintances in his team that helped him sometimes, even if they didn't know it. The team was split into two; the girl team and the boy team both with fighting nicknames.

The boy team was made up of Natsu Dragneel nicknamed "_The Dragon_" due to known his pyro tendencies and over the top fighting style.

Gray Fullbuster nicknamed "_Stripper"_ because of his strange habit of misplacing his clothes.

Lily Exceed, Gajeels best friend although Gajeel won't admit it, nicknamed "_Panther_" thanks to his dark skin and cat like fighting style.

Laxus Dreyar nicknamed "_Sparks_" because of his lightning fast reflexes

and lastly himself, Gajeel Redfox nicknamed "_Iron soldier_" thanks to his ability to take a few hard hits and still fight back.

The girl team was made up of Erza Scarlet nicknamed "_Titania_" because of her queen like nobility and leadership.

Juvia Loxar nicknamed "_Rain woman_" due to her stubborn like rain attitude.

Cana Alberona nicknamed "_The drunk_" no explanation needed.

Mirajane Strauss nicknamed "_Demon_" because of her ability to switch between calm and crazy within seconds.

And Bisca Connell nicknamed "_Sharp Shooter_" for her ability to never miss a hit.

On this particular warm day at the academy Gajeel Redfox was sat at a picnic table during lunchtime with Laxus and Lily as they spoke. Gajeel was getting bored with the conversation topic of what day they could all go fishing, Laxus' idea and he was not interested at all so he decided to change it to something he knew a little bit more about. Turning around to face Laxus with a devilish smirk.

"So, Sparky. How's ya love life? Got little miss Demon in bed yet?" Gajeel let out a chuckle as he saw all the colour drain from his friends face to then be replaced with an angry red.

"What the _fuck_, Redfox?! That ain't any of _your_ concern!" Laxus slammed his large hand, bawled into fists, on the table causing Lily to jump slightly.

"I'm just curious that's all. Still a little virgin?" Gajeels voice became a loud laugh at Laxus' reaction.

"Hey! I'm just taking my time! You gotta woo the girl I ain't going to sleep with anyone just cause they look easy, like you do Redfox!" Laxus was practically snarling now as he glared at the tan skinned man sat across from him.

"Pff, gihihi, every girl is easy. I can get anyone into bed with me without the so-called _wooing_." At Gajeels comment Lily face palmed, he knew what was going to happen next.

"Is that so? I bet you 300 you can't get any girl." Laxus' rage calmed as he crossed his arms over his chest and a smirk rested on his face.

Now he wasn't usually one to get involved in silly bets but that was a hell of a lot of money, the Dreyar kid was loaded so he didn't need the money and with that Gajeel could treat his brother. Feed them both for months to come or give him something nice to make up for everything he'd been put through. He didn't usually risk taking bets since there was always the chance of him losing money and he was not the type of guy to go asking for charity so this time, he'd let his greed get the better of him and agreed to it.

However luck was not on his side as Laxus pointed to the girl he was supposed to get into bed with him. _Levy McGarden_. The quietest, shyest most introverted girl in the whole goddamn academy. She didn't speak to anyone; never really looking up from whatever book she was clinging too. People had tried to talk to her but she wouldn't even look at them as she'd shuffle nervously and speak in a voice barely audible. Shit. Gajeel had hoped for someone else, anyone else. Sure the girl was cute-_ish_, her small body always fully covered with a knee length navy skirt, black tights covering the rest of her legs and then a navy jacket that seemed to big, buttoned up to the top with a white collar poking out the top and a red bow around her neck. Her sky blue hair always tied back into a pigtail with a yellow ribbon with matching red glasses perched on her nose. She was not his type, she was small and flat chested and judging from her personality she'd be boring in bed.

"Her? Really? You could have picked someone better looking at least." Gajeel whined as Lily chuckled.

"You said you could get _anyone_ into bed, did you not?" Lily practically purred the sentence as he placed his elbow on the table and his head on his hand, smirking at his friend.

"Shut it you!" Gajeel growled as he stood up, shoving his hands in his pockets he began walking over to the table where the shrimp was sat, alone with her nose in an old looking book. Sliding into the seat across from her he grinned and reached out his hand, placing it onto the book and lowering it away from the girls face guaranteeing her full attention. He'd never seen her face up close before, her skin was pale with a few very light, hardly noticeable freckles across her cheeks and nose. Her rosy lips formed into the shape of an o as she tilted her head at him, causing her blue curls to bob slightly as she looked at him with her big hazel eyes filled with confusion behind the lenses of her glasses. So maybe she wasn't as bad as he thought she was, he could so imagine her in his bed screaming his name and panting like an animal as he claimed her for a one night stand, leaving her wanting him and him ignoring her just like all the other girls he'd slept with. A small but somewhat demanding voice pulled him out of his daydream.

"I said, can I help you?" The small girl was staring at his hand on her book, her brow creased into a little frown as if she wanted to snatch the book away.

Clearing his throat Gajeel leaned forward with a smirk as his eyes travelled up and down the girl in front of him and licked his lips "How about after school you come back to my place?"

Her eyes flicked up to Gajeels face and then back down to his hand on his book as she nervously shuffled in her seat "Why would I do that?" She was whispering and Gajeel didn't know if that was a good or bad thing.

"Oh come on, Shorty. You know what I mean. Me and you, getting to know each other in a bed. _Naked_. Could be fun." His hand moved to her hand, stroking softly as he tried to get the girl to look at him. Success, she looked up at him but not with the facial expression he expected. No he was greeted with a glare that could put his to shame. He never thought he'd ever see fire like that in the eyes of such a small girl as she pulled her hands, along with her book away from him.

"That is such a vulgar idea, how dare you even suggest such a thing?" Spitting out the words she stood up, shoving the book into her bag and getting ready to leave.

Gajeel reached out and grabbed her arm "Hey co-" he was interrupted by the impact of the small girls bag hitting his face with such force that it knocked him off his feet. Looking up he saw the girl glaring down at him again but quickly her facial features changed to become terrified as tears began to fall and she was shaking and taking steps back.

"Stay away from me, _pervert!_" She screamed, earning looks from everyone in the picnic area since it was the first time the small girl spoke so loudly before she clung to her bag and scurried away. Needless to say Gajeel was shocked at the power behind such a small figure but soon snapping out of it when he heard Laxus and Lily laughing.

Snapping his head in their direction with a glare he stood up and stopped over to them, sitting down he was trying to think how he was going to find an extra 300 laying around.

"I'm giving you another chance since that since failed. You have to woo the girl into bed, Gajeel. Take her on dates, compliment her. Be everything you aren't." Laxus smiled at Gajeel before continuing his little life speech "McGarden doesn't seem like the type of girl to jump into bed with anyone who asks, she's shy."

"I don't think leading the poor girl on is a nice thing to do. You guys should just forget the bet." Lily sighed, rubbing his temple with a frown.

"_No way!_ I'm getting that money!" Gajeel growled at Lily before looking at Laxus "Okay, how do I flirt and woo?"

It was after class and Gajeel along with the rest of the fight group were in the area in the gym of the academy as they practised. Gajeel, Gray and Erza were on punching bags while Lily, Cana and Juvia held the bags for them. Laxus and Natsu were sparing in the ring while Bisca and Mirajane were sat on a bench taking a breather. They all knew about Gajeel being rejected by the shy girl and they were just waiting for the right time to bring it up and have a laugh.

They never got the chance though as a busty blonde threw open the doors and folded her arms as her brown eyes scanned the room, locking on Gajeel she stormed towards him, cheeks puffed. This was Lucy Heartfillia, she was part of the academy because of her writing skills and she tried so many times to befriend the small blue haired girl but never seemed to get far. She got closer than anyone ever has though, earning smiles and giggles from the quiet girl and even allowing the blonde to sit and read with her.

Right now the blonde looked furious as she put her hands on her hips, Natsu could hardly contain the red in his cheeks as he stared at the girl. It's clear he's had a thing for the girl and anyone could see why. Her hour glass figure and lush blonde hair. Hell, even Gajeel had dreamed about her. He even managed to get the girl back to a room after she had one to many drinks at a Halloween party where she was dressed as a bunny and he got a blowjob out of it. Unfortunately the pink haired brat bust in on them before things got any better and that caused a fight. Gajeel was hated for months. They guy who took advantage of a drunk girl. That's when he had and idea, that's how to get Levy in to bed, get her drunk even though he now felt terrible about what he did, he really needed the money.

Back to the matter at hand, the blonde girl had poked his chest as she spoke harshly "Who do you think you are?! Do you always try to take advantage of girls?"

"I don't know what you're talking about bunny girl." He smirked, causing Lucy to roll her eyes at the nickname

"You know what I mean! Everyone is talking about what you did to Levy, you pervert!" Lucy screeched and moved forward to hit him but Natsu stepped in to stop her taking hold of her wrist and pulling her close.

"Practise is over!" Natsu announced as he began pulling Lucy away from Gajeel who was laughing at the blonde looking for a fight.

"Stay away from Levy! She doesn't need _you_ making her life any more difficult!" She screamed at him, the rage causing her to shake

"I can do whatever and _whoever_ I fucking want" Gajeel bellowed a laugh just as Erza threw a metal bar at his head, causing him to fall for the second time today.

Gajeel had ran to Sabertooth nursery to pick up his little brother, he was lucky one of the mothers would always wait for him to get there. Yukino Aguria would be sat outside the nursery with her own son Sting and then Rogue. The two were best friends and were play fighting when Gajeel ran round the corner, waving at his brother.  
Rogue ran towards Gajeel and jumped into his arms, the boy was so small Gajeel could hold him with one arm. Expressing his thanks to Yukino and turning her down when she offered to help out more. This woman did far too much already and he couldn't be in her debt too much.

Walking back home with Rogue holding his hand tight Gajeel sighed, he hoped that they had some edible food to eat back at home because damn was he hungry. It didn't take long for them to reach the apartment building. Putting Rogue on his back he carried the small boy up the stairs to the fifth floor and into his apartment. His apartment was small. Very small. A living room with a rundown sofa and a small TV joined up to a dirty Kitchenette, a small cramped bathroom and one bedroom with a single bed and a box of clothes.

Placing the boy down Gajeel went searching through cupboards to find a descent while Rogue stood in the middle of the living room rubbing his eyes sleepily and although the boy was hungry he didn't complain, he knew now that whining wouldn't change anything about it. He was young but he was smart. Last time he moaned was months ago and Gajeel got furious and had yelled at him. A lot.

Gajeel found microwave lasagne, it wasn't much but it'll have to do. Sighing he took the meal and shoved it into the microwave and pressed the buttons. Standing and waiting as Rogue pulled himself up onto the sofa and got comfy, waiting quietly for some food kicking his little legs. Gajeel brought the food in on a tray and gave it to Rogue.

"Eat up, squirt. I'll get in the shower." He began to walk away but a little voice stopped him.

"What about you?" Rogue was looking up at him from behind his long black hair the covered half his face. Gajeel sighed and patted his head.

"What ya talking about? I ate yesterday _remember_" He grinned before leaving to enter the bathroom

Turning on the shower. The water was cold, as always while he stood resting his head on the wall with his eyes closed. He never signed up to be a dad to his little brother but his mother had died a long time ago, 5 years ago, not long after Rogue was born.  
She was murdered on the street, not surprising because the area was so fucked up but still very upsetting then 2 years after her death his father left one night and never came back leaving a 2 year old Rogue and a very confused 15 year old Gajeel. He was 18 now and Rogue was 5 yet they still weren't used to it. It was strange. Gajeel was lucky he didn't have to work today. He wanted to work every day but that wasn't possible.

It didn't take long for him to clean himself then dry and shove on some black jogging bottoms and leaving. Rogue had left half of the microwave meal. He knew that the brat wasn't fill up, he left for Gajeel to eat. Sighing he wolfed down the food in moments. Walking into the bedroom he saw Rogue on the bed, they shared the bed since he could afford to buy Rogue his own yet so crawling in next to him Gajeel lie down and closed his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Gajeel had to come up with a plan to get closer to the small bluenette, he needed to find a reason to spend time with so could try this flirting thing that Laxus was talking about. He hated how much effort it was just to sleep with this chick but he really could do use some extra money since his job at a restaurant as a cleaner seemed to be giving him less and less shifts to work every week. Gajeel worried that they were slowing his work down and getting ready to get rid of him or something,  
he really hoped not. He was lucky to get this job considering all his facial piercing, long hair and tattoos. His father used to be a tattoo artist and used to practise on Gajeel as soon as he turned 13, most of the time the tattoos could be hidden so no one saw a young child with body art like the black dragon he had on his back. The facial piercing started not too long ago, he guessed it was kind of masochistic that he liked that sharp sting they caused but he also liked to look bad-ass and scare off any thugs that dared mess with him around his neighbourhood. However when he was working he had to remove them all, tie up his hair and cover his tattoos, it was a pain in the ass but it made sense. Most people didn't want some street thug cleaning their tables and mopping the floors.

Tonight he was working a late shift after school, thankfully Yukino had offered to let Rogue spend the night at her house like a little sleepover with Sting. Since it was Friday Gajeel didn't see a problem with it due to them not having nursery in the morning and it was a chance for Rogue to sleep in a warm house and eat properly for a while. Most of the time at work he was cleaning the floors or preparing tables for the next customers, wiping them then putting a new table-cloth on it before placing the cutlery, napkins and vases with flowers down.

It was almost 11pm and Gajeel had worked for about an hour and a half by now, dealing with fussy customers who'd been complaining all day was starting to grind up his last bit of patience, the usual complaints would be about either crumbs or stickiness on the table which he would then have to clean or specks on forks which he would have to take away and replace with clean ones. He was mopping the floor where a child had thrown a bowl of chocolate pudding, he'd cut his hand on the shattered bowl and was just moments away from snapping the mop in frustration when he heard someone call out.

"Excuse me, Sorry but this table is wobbling."

Gajeel turned around with a glare to see a tall man with blue hair and a red tattoo across his eye sat at a table with none other than a pouting Levy McGarden. He was shocked to say the least, was this her boyfriend? If so why does she look so bored. Gajeel strode over to the table to check it and it was wobbling, badly. With a sigh he went to get a door stop and shoved in under the short table leg before standing up and asking.

"Can I help you and your girlfriend with anything else?" Smart, he could then figure out if she was actually dating this guy or if they had some a different kind of relationship.

"He's my brother and no" She stated without even looking up from the menu. Did she even notice it was him?

"Sorry Miss" He growled slightly as he walked away with just enough time to hear her brother scold her for being rude.

Gajeel spent the rest of his shift doing half jobs and watching the two blunettes talk while they ate, sometimes he'd try to get close to hear what they were saying.  
He'd just walk past as if moving to clean somewhere else and even cleaned the table next to them but every time he was close them, they'd go quiet. He couldn't find out anything new about her, he doubted he could flirt without knowing anything about her however he just happened to hear her brother ask her something as he passed.

"So, the headmaster wants to make you a student tutor? How would that work since yo- Ouch!"

Apparently, Levy had kicked his leg under the table to make him stop talking and now she was glaring at him. So Gajeel just found out something new. She was going to be a student tutor, this he could work with. After a while Levy and her brother left and Gajeel was still stuck at work for a few hours, leaving at 1am after cleaning the restaurant and raiding the kitchen for anything left over he could take and arriving home at about 1:45am.

The weekend was long and boring with Gajeel spending most of his time at work or at home with his brother. He was thankful when school started again since it meant he could put his plan into action. So the Monday back he went right to the headmasters office during lunch break and knocked on the large wooden doors.

"Come in" The headmasters voice could be heard loud and clear, he had a large voice for someone so small.

Walking inside the large plum coloured office, it was a large room with tall bookshelves against the back wall and strange modern art on the right and left walls. In the centre was an oak table with pens and paper scattered across it, a tall velvet chair behind it and two small mauve chairs in front of it. Gajeel couldn't see the headmaster anywhere though so he walked towards the desk.

"Hey, you here?" he asked, suddenly the tiny man fell from the ceiling on top on the desk causing Gajeel to scream in a pitch higher then he'd thought was possible and wouldn't admit to doing. The headmaster was nearly in tears laughing, he was a strange little man who didn't seem to take his job very seriously.

"What the fuck, old man?!" Gajeel yelled as he clutched his chest and tried to calm himself.

"Watch your language, brat." The headmaster scolded him but contradicted it with a large playful grin as he pointed to one of his chairs to ask him to take a seat.

"I, um. This is kind of embarrassing but I'm struggling in History and I thought I'd might need some help" Gajeel thought his lie seemed believable, his history grades weren't great and his embarrassed act was pretty good. The headmaster sat and stared at him for a while before a knowing smile stretched across his face.

"Did you hear about my new tutor, mister Redfox? I heard about some interactions between the two of you."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Gajeel cleared his throat nervously

"Well you'd two be a cute couple that's for sure but I don't agree with one night stands" The headmaster pointed an accusing finger at him.

Gajeel just rolled his eyes at that comment, not really caring about the old mans opinion and stood with his arms folded.

"Do I get a history tutor or not?" He growled.

"Yeah yeah, I'll have a tutor meet you in the library after school, okay?" The headmaster wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

He had looked forward to it all day, spending some time alone with the McGarden girl to try out some of his new flirting skills that he had researched all weekend by watching couples while he was working. He hoped she'd warm up to him eventually since so far all he knows about her is that she could be be the new 'ice queen' and the fact that see was so cold towards him made him wonder why everyone thinks she's so sweet. He could remember someone telling him that no matter how hard she tried, this girl couldn't hide her caring nature but he hadn't seen anything like that yet and it was pissing him off.

So there he sat, annoyed by his own thoughts in the school library, skipping practise and knowing Yukino would take Rogue to her home which was only across the street from the nursery before bringing him back to nursery at the expected time Gajeel would meet them. Shrimp was late and he was starting to think she wasn't going to turn up,  
he only assumed it would be Levy because of the headmasters reaction and wondered if the old man would send someone else just to piss him off. Cursing under his breath he stood up and turned around to leave, only to find a small object in his way. Levy McGarden was looking up at him in with her large brown eyes, she wasn't wearing her usual red glasses but other than that, she looked the same as everyday. She tilted her head in a silent question and Gajeel sighed, sitting back down.

"No specks?" He grunted as she sat down across from him.

"I only need them for reading." She shrugged

"Every time I see you, you're wearing them." He raised a brow at her, certain he'd seen her walking down the corridors with them.

"I read a lot and sometimes forget they are on my face, okay?" She huffed, causing her cheeks to puff slightly making him smirk.

Her annoyed face was cute. He had to try to remember that annoyed was cute, angry was scary and to make sure he didn't cross the line between the two with his jokes since he knew from experience that angry girls don't bed easy. At all. He had learned the hard way with Erza Scarlet, his flirting with that girl after her and her mysterious ex-boyfriend broke up only gave him a black eye and a bust lip. This pipsqueak probably couldn't deal as much damage as Erza but looking at her small hands, turning through the history book in front of him, he saw carefully looked after nails that could probably do some serious damage if she wanted too. Not to mention the huge bag she carried round, it was a wonder she could lift the thing it was heavy enough to knock him down.

"What?"

He noticed he was staring at her while he was in thought and instantly felt stupid, scratching the back of his neck he looked at her bag on that rested on the table next to her.

"What ya carry in that thing?" He began feeling his jaw to find the faint bruise that it had left.

It shocked him when he heard the small girl giggle, he looked at her to see her hiding her mouth with her hand as if trying to stop the bell-like sound escaping past her lips. He stared at her, his eyes wide and she looked away nervously clearing her throat.

"Books. Shall we begin?" She asked quietly, again she avoided looking at him and it aggravated him.

"It's rude." He stated, leaning back in his chair and folding his arms "Not looking at someone when you speak to them, it's rude."

She looked up at him now as she placed her elbow on the table and rested her chin on her hand "Oh really?"

She looked at him lazily "And asking a girl you only just met just sleep with you, in the most barbaric way I may add, isn't rude?" She raised one of her thin blue eyebrows at him, challengingly.

After a long hesitation and the two of them staring each other down like opposing armies he spoke gruffly "Touche, McGarden."

The corner of her lip quirked up a little before she looked down back at the history book.

"So, which era would you like to start with?" She was back to speaking without looking at him again and he began to sulk.

Now what was he going to do, he had no idea what he was going to do since he didn't actually know what era he was supposed to be studying and now the shrimp was staring him down waiting for his answer, an answer he didn't have. Shit. Quick just pick an era, just a time period he needs to know more about.

"Um, 1888?" The only reason he knew that year was because of the serial killer, Jack the Ripper.

Levy nodded as she flicked through the pages to find the correct year he was referring too. First she found a timeline of all the important events that happened between the 1800s and the 1900s. She asked him to copy this timeline on some paper, he sulked but didn't question it because she was supposed to be a smart girl so she knew what she was doing. At least he thought so at first but after fifty minutes of simple copying the text already in the book he gave up and slammed his pen down, causing the girl across from him to look at him questioningly.

"How the fuck is copying words from a book going to help me learn?" He growled, not that he was all that interested in learning but he had ideas of Levy sitting next to him, brushing up against him as she pointed things out and looking at him as she explained things. All he got was the shrimp sat across from him in silence.

"It helps the information to stay in your head." As she spoke she bit her lip, as if nervous about something. Gajeel raised his brow at that.

"Do you even know what you're doing?" He sighed, rubbing his temple as the bluenette squirmed under his gaze.

"Well I've never really taught anyone before." Her bottom lip was quivering as if she was going to burst into tears at any moment.

Gajeel slowly began moving his chair round closer to her "Hey, no need to get upset Shrimp. Just show me how you study."

She barked a harsh laugh and spoke sarcastically "Yeah, like that would work."

"I'm not a moron. I think I can handle it." He was growling at her. Both of them seemed at the edge of their patience.

"It won't help you." She glared at him, challenge him to question her and he did.

"Why not?!" He stood up so suddenly that his chair scraped across the floor causing all eyes to be on them.

Levy looked around, suddenly feeling very awkward with everyone staring at them. Gajeel noticed her change of mood and he slowly sat down, glaring at everyone so they'd get scared and look away. He felt one pair of eyes still on him but couldn't find the source until glancing at the small girl next to him. Her large hazel eyes examined his face closely, she looked at him like one of her books. His cheeks began to feel warm as he stared back at her, counting the freckles on her nose without even realising. Her plump lips slowly shifted from confused frown to a grateful smile. Gajeel turned away and grunted, pretending his heart wasn't beating so fast that it felt like it would expolde. No girl, well no one, had ever looked at him like that and all he did was scare people so they wouldn't look at her. This stupid girl was so confusing and hard to read, he just needed to put up with her mood swings for a while longer until the bet was finshed and then he'd never have to look at her adorable face again.

"I have a photographic memory" She spoke so quietly he almost missed what she said.

He slowly turned to look at her again. Well that explained why she found it difficult to teach since all she had to do was look at it. Lucky bitch. After a moment of thinking he realised she might be so lucky since she will remember everything she's seen, even if she didn't want to see it. He guessed it would also make her feel less welcome at the school since everyone worked hard at their skills to be accepted while she was just born with a perfect memory. No wonder she didn't want to brag about it.

"That sucks." He grunted, earning a slight nod from her.

"Yeah. I understand if you want a new tutor." She sighed and began putting her stuff away.

Gajeel looked up at her, deciding to try some flirting, he slowly reached out to hold her hand but she flinched away like he would hurt her. He frowned slightly and nervously cleared his throat.

"I don't want another tutor. I want you. The only reason I agreed to this was to spend some time with you." He tried to smile at her but it looked menacing to her.

"I know what you want, Mr Redfox and it will not happen. Ever." She frowned at him before walking away since the hour was over and he knew he blew it, again.

"Same time, same place next week?" He called out hopeful.

"I'll try not be late." She called back.

He grinned and couldn't help throw his fist in the air. Victory.

* * *

_Sorry about the short chapter and the long wait, had a lot to do with university. I'll try to make more time for updates._


End file.
